Mambo
by MusicalWheaten
Summary: KC is not excited about learning to mambo in spanish, can Riley change her mind? I think I'll add another chapter later, cause I feel I didn't end this well.


So, we had to mambo in Spanish, and I like dancing, but not Spanish dances... and Spanish dances involve hip movement, and I DON'T move my hips so I hate dancing in Spanish. But one guy managed to make me not hate it so much :). So that inspired this. Some of it's going to be confusing unless someone teaches you to mambo... cause I FAIL so I cant be descriptive. I QUOTE A MOVIE towards the end points if you know the movie :)

* * *

"Riley I JUST FOUND OUT WE HAVE TO MAMBO IN SPANISH," KC yelled as she ran up to him

"And the big deal is what," he asked as he grabbed his Spanish stuff from his locker.

"I mean I like to dance, but Spanish dances are just I don't know, but I HATE THEM," she said dragging behind him as they walked to class.

"You'll be fine, it'll be fun," he said as the walked into the class room and grabbed their usual seats. Two minutes later class began.

"So we have two special guests today, they graduated last year, and today are going to teach you how to mambo. Their names are Hannah and Mitch," Mr. Rodriguez said introducing the two people standing in the back of the room.

"Ok so I'll show the girl's there steps and Mitch will show the guys there's and then we'll get them together to see how they do," Hannah said walking over the left side of the room.

"Ok guys over here," Mitch said going to the right side of the room.

"Ok, so the guys are going to lead and to start they'll go forward and you'll go back. You're feet should move or look like this," she said showing them a small demo. Taking a small step backwards on her right foot, then moving it back next to her left foot.

"See easy now let me see you do that. Good. Now when the guys go back you'll go forward like so," she said moving her left foot a small step forward then back into place.

"Just like the first step, let me see you do both start by going backwards. Good now you KC is it? Stay on the balls of your feet, it works better."

"Ok Hannah the guys seem to have, what about the girls," Mitch asked.

"We have it now let's see how the do with a partner," Hannah said.

"Ok, so Hannah and I are going to pair you off, by who we think would make a cute couple," Mitch joked.

"Ok so you with her, and you with her, and you with the spikyish brown hair go with KC" Hannah said forming couples.

"So, we make a cute couple," Riley teased

"Well I mean look at us," KC smiled.

"So we get to dance together fun?"

"No I suck at it."

"No I'm sure you'll do fine," he smiled.

"Ok guys start forward, and I'll keep count," Mitch said as Hannah went to turn on some music.

"1...2...3..." he said watching the couples move.

"You're not that suckish," Riley said looking at her.

"Yes I am," she said staring at her feet.

"Look at me, and let me lead," he said watching her.

"But if I look up I know my feet will mess up."

"Ok guys, you seem to have the feet down, let's add a turn into this. I don't want to demonstrate how to turn I feel all ladies should be able to handle it. But on the count of 3 and then 9 guys lift up you're left hand and then girls turn," Mitch said.

"Ok ready everyone," Hannah asked looking for a different song to dance to.

"1...2...3..."

"See, you turn quite fine," Riley teased.

"Yeah for now, until I get dizzy or my feet mess up," KC said nervously

"That was 7 ready for another turn," He asked

"No," she said as Mitch counted to 9.

"Ok everyone is doing so well, should we show them the side stepping movements," Mitch asked looking at Hannah.

"I think they can handle it, if you do."

"Ok ladies back over there, and guys over here," he said making hand motions.

"Ok so the side is pretty simple," Hannah said demonstrating, "Now you guys try. GOOD."

"So we have it, what about you gals," Mitch asked maybe ten minutes later.

"I think we have it," Hannah said.

"Ok everyone go back to you're last partner and we'll see how you do. I'll count 3 and 9 are still turns and then after 10 I'll say side and then go to the side, there are side turns. I'll tell you when to go back to normal," Mitch said.

"Ok so 1...2...3..." he said

"See you're fine," Riley said as they continued to dance.

"Now side."

"I hate this," KC said looking up from her feet almost tripping in the process.

"You're doing fine."

"No I'm not," she said as the switched back to basics.

"That was 2, ready to turn again."

"No never."

"You're doing great," he smiled as the continued dancing after her turn.

"Ok everyone's doing great but one couple could be doing amazing, so I'm going to pick on you. KC and Riley is it," he asked pointing at them.

"Yes," Riley said nervously.

"You two are both doing really well, but you need to be closer, hold your elbows to your sides, and stand closer. Also KC don't look at your feet," Mitch said

"Told you," Riley teased.

"Now stand closer, and we'll see if you guys improve to amazing," Hannah said. KC and Riley started dancing again with there whole class looking on.

"I feel alittle dizzy," she said returing from her second turn.

"It's probably all that spinning," he said as the started to side step.

"Yeah," she said following him as the stopped dancing.

"Maybe we should stop dancing."

"Riley we just did."

"See everyone, this is what you guys should look like," Hannah said looking at the two.

"I think I'll let you two leave early," Mr. Rodriguez said.

"Shall we go Case," Riley asked looking at her.

"Yah."

"So that was fun," he half questioned.

"I think my opinon on dancing has changed," she said looking at him smiling, as they left the room.


End file.
